leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheTobarMethod/My Personal Patch 3.XX
Hey guys! We here at Riot have decided that Morello IS a complete idiot and only makes good decisions 50% of the time, so we killed him and put TheTobarMethod in his place! Enjoy our new patch notes! (The version number is 3.XX because these could be implemented anytime during 3.0 so it could be 3.13, 3.14, 3.15 etc) Champions ; *In an effort to balance his execution power but still allow for executions to take place, we've halfed the missing health damage dealt from when used with . * reduced to * passive damage has been reduced to from * cooldown has been increased to from ; *We decided the nerfs to Shaco's were a tad much this season and are reverting his 400 range back to 500. *Shaco's can now be detonated early by holding down its movement key for 2 seconds, quickly clicking in succession will not detonate. * no longer has a smoke animation. (Delay change reverted) ; *Gragas has everything in his kit from strong laning and sustain, to powerful objective pressure and skirmishing potential. In an effort to shift his power into a more specified location we are moving some things around and slightly decreasing the scaling of his ultimate, that way its low cooldown and cast range doesnt become so overbearingly hard to deal with as the match progresses. * regenerative ability has been moved onto , so now Gragas only gains extra health regen when is used instead of on every ability. * now gives Attack Damage based on and 20% Damage Reduction for 3 seconds each time he casts an ability, 7 second cooldown. * cooldown increased to 11 seconds, up from 7 and now deals from . * Ability power Ratio has been decreased to , down from . ; * is a very powerful playmaking tool and we feel that Karthus is pigeonholed into purchasing Rod of Ages if he wants to maximize its damage early on. To alleviate this pressure and allow him to choose the scaling route of Tear of the Goddess with more security we are increasing its initial base damage to up from . We don't really feel that Rod of Ages will become more attractive than it already is, as purchasing it is a move intended to make deal as much damage early on as possible. So Rod Karthus is 50 damage stronger (big woop) while Tear Karthus is more reliable. ; *Annie is intended to be a powerful cooldown based burst champion with downtime in between spell rotations. During these rotations is when she should feel hard pressed to play carefully and is when she is most vulnerable. We feel the current resistances that grants is too damn high and unnecessarily bolsters her windows of vulnerability, so we are changing the way it works and giving a slight Armor buff to accomodate. * no longer grants flat resistances, instead, it grants resistances based on and the damage reflected from autoattacks is now up from . *Base Armor increased to 9, scaling unaffeffected. ; *Kassadin isnt intended to be a strong laner and have powerful roaming potential at the same time. Due to us leaving him on a backburner for awhile, he has become a balance nightmare and if we want to keep his power and mechanics intact while also making him fair to play against, his kit will need some revamps. Our idea behind these changes, is to make him a very vulnerable laner with exceptional scaling and potential, but make his reward equal his risk instead of just abusing mana returns and base damage to out-harass his opponent. We want to make him HEAVILY weigh lane farming and ganking. Ganking is riskier and costs alot of mana but gives large rewards, while laning is safer but takes much longer to equal the same reward. While I myself do not like nerfing champions this heavily, it is somewhat necessary due to his nature. *No longer gains Magic Resistance per level. * Attack Speed mechanic removed. * damage has been changed to from and cooldown has been increased to 12 seconds, up from 9. * damage has been changed to down from . * "Charge" has been named Null Charge. No longer grants Null Charges unless an enemy unit is hit. * Range decreased to 600 from 700. * AoE increased to 200 from 150. * Grants Null Charges based on how many enemy units are hit. Charge cap is now 8, down from 10. * Mana cost increased to 150 from 100. Charge costs are now 150 / 250 / 350 / 450 / 550 / 650 / 750 / 850. * Now, if Riftwalk only hits a single unit the damage to the unit is increased by 15%. * Damage changed to from . ; * delay increased to 0.75 seconds, up from 0.35. ; *Zed's problems lie in his rather unfair(overly easy) laning and potential to net guaranteed kills from his R. Energy champions will always be a major contention point as far as balance goes(pun intended) but its in part due to their limitations kit-wise. Zed is the strongest laner of all the energy champions, and has few weaknesses others can exploit, primarily in Mid. If Zed were to snowball, he is difficult to shut down if the player is proficient with him. His execution power is much too high against champions who are behind him, and if he chooses to purchase WHILE ahead, then he gains the ability to perform guaranteed, often times riskless assassinations. Nothing should be promised or guaranteed, especially when it is based on eliminating another champion. * Max possible detonation damage is now capped at 750 physical damage. ; * Yes this has been a long time coming, and due to the popularity in recent months of Fiddlesticks being used as a support, its time to decrease the duration, even though it has alot of counterplay. A 3 second stun or snare is realistic because of the fact that your immobile, a fear however has the potential to have you walk directly into harms way. A 3 second duration on this is problematic considering its cooldown. duration changed to 2 seconds at all levels, from scaling per level and 3 at rank 5. ; * movement speed has been changed to 30% at all levels. * cast range has been decreased to 400, down from 425. Tether range has been decreased to 430, down from 465. Items ; *We feel that Spirit Visage is a very powerful item that was at one time, niche. Now, its become the opposite. After the buffs we have given it, SV has become the staple item of top lane. SV and Sunfire Cape being combined creates a incredibly strong synergy with every stat a tank needs, while creating a very durable opponent that generally has strong bases to compliment the purchased durability. It provides many stats, but the stats it provides are a bit too high for the number of them. *Health decreased to 200 from 400. *Health Regeneration decreased to 10 from 20. *Total cost reduced to 2600 from 2750. ; *The holder of Aegis now gains the passive Magic Resistance aura "status icon". Same for . ; *Now can be toggled On and Off. *Burn damage changed to 35/s, down from 40/s. Range increased to 500, up from 400. ;"Crippling Dagger" (New Item) *Costs 300 Gold *Grants Minor Grievous Wounds on hit. (Decreasing all incoming Healing effects to the target by 30%) ; *These changes are not to make Executioners Calling more attractive, but to make it worth the item slot it will take up if your forced into purchasing it as the match progresses. *Recipe changed to "Crippling Dagger" / / *Now grants 35 Attack Damage, up from 25. Now grants 30% Critical Strike chance, up from 25%. *Recipe gold is now 395, down from 700. *Total cost is now 2300, up from 1900. These are a collection of balance changes that I would REALLY like to see and are mostly based on opinion, rather than actual statistical necessity. Tell me what you think! (Hastily readies Flame Retardant suit and primes Arcane Shift to save self) Category:Blog posts